Captured
by Metalstar
Summary: A wild Meowth ends up in a battle with a Pokémon trainer! He tries his best to not get captured but in the end, it's different to what he thought it would be like.


"Go Smoky!"

The magnificent fire eeveelution stood before me, her beautiful golden fur sparkling with tiny embers. It was a truly stunning Pokemon, but I had no time to dwell on that. I took to a fighting stance, listening carefully for the trainer's command. After all, if I listened to his instructions I would know what the Flareon was about to do, gaining a head start and being able to defend myself or dodge the attack.

The trainer seemed to guess that I was waiting for their move to go first, and mused over what to do. This gave me time to think about the Pokemon I was about to fight. What level was it? It appeared to be quite high. With my theory in mind, I carefully considered my options. The trainer was taking his time, so I might've been able to run away, but I didn't know how fast the Flareon was.

I jumped slightly as the trainer punched the air.

"Wil-O-Wisp!"

As the Flareon blew out the bright blue flames, I knew there was no point trying to doge. The fire burned across my fur, scorching a mark. The pain wasn't incredibly intense, but it sung, and didn't stop. I was weakened, so my physical attacks wouldn't be as strong now, which was a pain because I didn't know any special moves.

I panicked. I didn't want to be captured by this human and forced to fight. I shook away the thoughts and let out the loudest Screech attack I could manage. The Flareon whimpered slightly as she tried to block out the ear-piercing sound. Seeing that the enemy wouldn't suspect it, I raced forward for a powerful Slash attack. However, the trainer was smart.

"Flamethrower!"

Due to the close range, the attack hit me full-on and I was blown back several feet. My muscles ached. My fur was singed and blackened and I could hardly move. Still, the thought of being captured forced me to sit upright.

The Flareon stood infront of me, not ready to attack or anything. Instead, her eyes were twinkling, as if in exitment, and she was smiling politely at me.

I ignored it, feeling frustrated. The Flareon was completely unharmed, looking exactly as she was when I first saw her, yet I was in ruins.

The trainer finally caught up, and pulled out a spherical object from his belt. Realising I was going to be forced into a life of meaningless fighting, I attempted to run away. I failed. My muscles wouldn't work, I couldn't even stand.

The Pokeball dropped onto the ground beside me, and I felt myself being sucked inside. Instantly, I struggled as much as my strength would let me. It didn't work. I felt as if heavy iron chains were forcing me down, making my body heavier and heavier and threatening to lock me into place when….it suddenly stopped. I heard a strange sound, the kind of noise that a Pokeball makes when it has successfully captured the Pokemon. Had I been captured? I didn't feel scared and frightened, I felt strangely calm and relaxed. My wounds were no longer hurting; they were there, but not hurting. I couldn't open my eyes, but that didn't matter. I felt very calm and relaxed, like I was in a dream.

Slowly, I relaxed even more and forgot about the world, dragging myself into a calm happiness.

.o.o.o.

"Go, Ripper!"

My eyes flew open and I found myself outside again. I realised that this trainer must have nicknamed me Ripper as I studied my surroundings. There was no enemy to fight, so I turned around to face the trainer.

"Hey there! My name's Mark, I'm your new trainer." Said the boy with a smile. I looked around, on the ground there were four plates, one with a yellow Poffin, a green poffin, two pink poffins and one with some regular human bread.

"Well you're new to the team so I let you out to have lunch with the gang," He smiled again. "This is Smoky, the Flareon," He gestured to the Flareon I had fought earlier, who nodded politely.

"This is Jade, the Poochyena," The small dark type dog Pokémon barked a quick greeting.

"And finally, this is Thunder, the Raichu!" Thunder raced up to me from where she was sitting further away.

"Hi!" She exclaimed happily.

"Nice to meet you, you're a great fighter!" Smoky added.

Jade nodded simply as I caught her eye, appearing to be a bit hostile.

"Alright you guys, time to eat!" Said Mark, biting hungrily into his bread. Meanwhile, Thunder began munching on a green poffin whilst Jade was eating a yellow one.

"Why don't you have a pink poffin?" Said Smoky. "They're really good!"

Hesitating, I took a bite out of the spare pink poffin and found it to be amazingly sweet, but still nice to eat.

"Tasty, right?" Smoky smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty good" I replied though a mouthful.

Maybe being a trainer's Pokémon wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Alright, that's the story! It's just a one-shot, and I wasn't planning to extend it into a full story, but if you think it would be good to do so please let me know and I may continue it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
